A New Will For Life
by theaterdreamer15
Summary: Me and my AMOOZING partner in crime Valid Consideration and I present to you stories impacting the lives of the one and only CARTWILLS! Hope you guys enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

{OCC: Hello readers! As you can see we have decided to publish our first chapter, and we hope you like it ;) R&R if you like or dislike! As promised these 'one-shot's' will be dedicated to readers like YOU}

* * *

A New Will For Life.

By:Valid Consideration & Theater Is Love31

Chapter 1: Dedicated to the one and only LoveHeatPassion, thank's for your much enthusiasm!

(Theater Is Love31)Karen's POV:

I was finally able to get the one thing I needed without being seen that would solve the recent feelings I have. For the past few weeks I have been tired, nauseous and just sick but still fulfilling every performance of "Bombshell" and having him support me.

It's been two years since I fell in love with Derek and one year since I married him and I feel as if the ceremony was just yesterday...filled with love and lust. The one possibility that could happen to me with me being sick is something we never discussed. I cave in and open the box and follow the instructions on how to get the exact results. Every second seems an hour, every minute seems a day its funny really...how something you can buy at a drugstore can change your life forever. I wanted this to happen but now I'm worried I may lose someone I love. The seconds are counted down then its done. I look over and gasp as I begin to feel tears stream at the symbol meaning two very strong words:

"I'm pregnant"

Derek's POV:

I can't believe it's been a year since I married Karen. I finally realize now I don't need anything else but her. She's changed me for the better and I feel alive when I am with her and alone when I am not. Karen is everything to me and with what she is going through now with being sick I now wish I can take all the pain she has and get put in me.

In order to make her feel better I chopped up my romantic skills I supposedly have and I bought her flowers with the worry for her kicking in so much I left a rehearsal for a new play starring Ms. Ivy Lynn. God how she gives me a headache. The cab pulls into our home and I run up the stairs to our apartment. I feel as if the walk is longer than I remember...probably because Eileen just called about me. Leave me to my marriage woman! I eventually make it to our door, grab my key and open the door to an empty apartment.

"Karen are you okay?"

* * *

(Valid Consideration)Karen's POV:

I could feel the hot wash of tears treading down my face..I must have looked like a hot mess.  
Briefly nodding my thanks for the flowers, I recollect myself and answer "Derek do you love me?" I feel a twinge of regret and pain having to ask that question;I would never doubt the love Derek has for me it is unconditional and something we'd know neither of us had experienced before meeting each other.  
"Of course I do..NEVER doubt that love" I could hear the disbelief and hurt in Derek's voice, but I didn't mean to hurt him..I would never do that.  
"Derek I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way..I just" I swallowed hard trying to keep my composure, but I wasn't sure how long I could make it through this.

Seeing me distressed, made Derek even more concerned than he already was. His usual hawkish grin that he only reserved for me was now replaced by a helplessness that was strangely beautiful, I admired how deeply he truly cared for me.

* * *

(Theater Is Love31)Derek's POV:

"I know we all do or say the craziest things when we are sick." I say hoping to wash some tears away from her eyes.

She never asked questions liked that besides a few times when we were dating but who wouldn't considering my reputation before. I will never let her slip through my fingers and I know we have put spells on each other me earning a heart I never knew I had. But the bloody stress I feel from her is killing me and it does not help when I look over my shoulder and see something on the ledge of the sink and my heart is caught in my chest. I see her look over to look at where my eyes are and she looks back at me trying to collect words.

"Derek I'm-your-we are-"  
"Love just spit it out!" I say as thumbs stroke her cheeks and I wait for a response.  
"I'm pregnant."  
It's all a blur and I think this is as if it were a dream. "What?"  
She takes my hands down from her face and holds them while looking down at them. I can read that she is scared but I need to know what this means. I lift her chin up so we are at eye level.  
"You're going to be a dad."

* * *

(Valid Consideration)Karen's POV:

I could see his eyes narrow and his jaw clench slightly; I don't know what to make of it..what to do..or what to think. "Derek?" I could feel my lips quiver and my hand shaking in his.

Suddenly his strong arms at my waist and my feet being lifted of the ground  
"Love that is the best news you have ever told me..I'm going to be a father...I'm going to be a father.." it made me excited and relieved at the fact he is happy, but then I could feel myself falling slightly.."Derek?" I could see he tries his best to regain his composure, but as he sets me down slowly I could see his knees giving way.."Derek..babe..Derek!" One minute we are over the rainbow and now I am knelt down besides a passed out Derek trying to wake him up with the only thing I knew always worked...a kiss

(Theater Is Love31)Karen's POV:

The kiss was sweet and tender and I could see his eyes flicker a bit then as I see the reflection of green and hazel I smile knowing my prince has woken up.

"Don't scare me like that again!" I say as he gets up and all in a blur he gets me in his arms bridal style and walks to the kitchen.  
"I can't guarantee that love I still can't get over the fact that I'm going to be a father!"

I smile as he puts me down and he kisses me again, this will be good for us I can just feel it.

Derek's POV:

I-I-I-I'm going to be a father. Oh sods it's actually happening to me! And I couldn't have asked for anything better! This will show Karen how much I love her and will make us stronger. What she doesn't know is that I am bloody terrified. Karen seems excited but raising a child is never easy and I fret losing her because of this.

"Derek whats wrong?" She asks.

She now like myself can read people like I do and I now know how she hated it because now I just hate it. I never care what people think about me I only care about her and now our child...my child.

"Karen what if I'm not a good father?"

(Valid Consideration)Karen's POV:

Upon asking the question, I look into Derek's eyes and see fear and worry..let me put him out of his misery  
"Derek..our daughter.." it now hits me hard..we are going to have a CHILD!..I swallowed hard as I bit my lip and met his gaze again. "Our daughter or son..will be the luckiest child ever to have such a caring ...loving..handsome father like you" I cant seem to contain myself as I notice his light Grey shirt clinging to his muscular and sculpted abdomen and chest...that salt and pepper hair tussled by non-other than the gods themselves highlighted his devilishly dangerous good looks. I now notice Derek's smirk of amusement and satisfaction that he still had that effect on me..heck he had always had that effect on me!

"Are you alright love?"

"Yes..just perfect" at those words his lips are pressed hard against mine as this moment feels like no other; I was shocked by the emotion that radiated from him by just one kiss..making my heart ping hard in my chest, just like it did the first time he kissed me.  
We slowly part as I feel a big smile on my face and see Derek wearing one too. "So now that we are bringing a child into this world..I am forever your slave until he or she is born...so what do you want?"Derek speaks with such sarcasm that I think ill take him seriously. "I am hungry..I want a snack..maybe cookies?"

* * *

(Theater Is Love31)Derek's POV:

The memory of the last time we baked cookies plays back and it was more so flirtatious feelings then bloody baking itself. But then again I am now her slave and I don't mind in the slightest.

"Well then let's get started" I say and before I can get anything out she is already cracking eggs. Gods how I love this woman so much! Within minutes we are almost done batter when I hear the sweetest voice sing softly

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be"

I smile as I see her glow as she always has but ever so special now and I creep up behind her as if the phantom would do in this song  
and encircle her into my grasp and kiss her softly on the neck before softly singing to her:

"Only than can you belong to me."

I see her give into my kiss and she turns around so the kiss is fully captured and I feel something moist on my cheek and her break from the kiss.

"Derek you brought that onto yourself again!" she smiles as she takes some of the cookie dough off of my cheek and tastes it and I follow.

"I know love but I just love to see you smile." I smirk at her which I can tell sense a feeling of effect on her.

Karen's POV:

Is it just me or do I find cookie dough on Derek attractive? The effect of lust has taken over me and in a few months it will show...literally. I watch him put the cookies in the oven and I go over to the couch and he follows me.

"I never knew you can sing and now I'm not the only one who knows." I say with a smile as I look down on my stomach which is still flat but the test read I am 3 months along so that means six months of waiting...and one month left of Bombshell before I-I-I. I break down into tears and Derek comes over and reassures me by stroking my back.

"Love are the hormones acting up?"

"No this means I have to leave Bombshell and I'll have no job which means no money which means no support for our child which means you may leave which means I'll be a si-" I'm cut off when a kiss is pressed against my mouth and I release and I feel his thumb wipe away tears.

"Karen this kind of stuff happens and I'm not going anywhere." he says as I feel his hand on my stomach gently and I return the kiss.

"Promise me I'll be the only woman you love."

"I can't"

"WHAT? WHO?"

"She will look like you and call you mommy." he smiles and finally this point of life is hitting.

"I love you." we say in unison and we both look down on the one thing we can't wait to see.

* * *

(Valid Consideration)Derek's POV:

I still can't believe that in a few months ill have a child in my arms...a child.  
"Derek do you think I am going to be a good mother?" I can't imagine myself as a mother. Our child...a little Derek running around..what a sight that would be.  
" love we have only been pregnant for about an hour and I think we covered all the things a couple would do over months..don't speak gibberish you will be the most beautiful kind heavyhearted and ruthless mother ever" at that Derek places a soft kiss on my forehead.

Wait..ruthless?

"Derek what do you mean by ruthless?" I ask settling comfortly in his arms. "Well of course you will be fearless when protecting your young..or don't you remember how you got last time?" Derek's wolfish grin makes a deep shade of red flush my entire body...I remember...

It was our first Christmas together and I had everything done but I forgot to pick up the most essential item..mistletoe of course!..and so Derek and I in the spirit of Christmas..or maybe the death glare I gave him got him up and about. We where walking throughout the New york snow, which is never much but always piled up in the street corner..nothing could burst our bubble. As we where crossing the street a car slightly grazed Derek's leg and the taxi driver had the audacity to yell at him..at MY husband on Christmas day..back in Iowa I would have just smiled and walked away, but maybe it was the fact that I was tired and Derek was my relief..but I snapped. Every curse word and insult I could think of was thrown at this disgusting man, and trust me I know several different languages. Before I went any further Derek pulled me away from the car, stopping my rant of injustices and righteousness and hauling me across the street..I was soo riled up and yelled back at the cab driver one last time "and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO JERK!"

* * *

Please Comment what you think or you us a theme for a new one shot. Thanks!


	2. Giving You All My Love

**A.N This amooozing chapter (yes i said amooozing) is dedicated to madd09 a great writer, and loyal reader. And to LoveHeatPassion for the idea. Thanks lots! Please R&R give us an idea for another chapter(if your generous enough) and have a cartwills filled day.**  
**- yours truly valid consideration**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: GIVING YOU ALL MY LOVE**

_Valid Consideration:_

She awoke to a searing pain coming from her lower back. Karen sat up in a swift painful motion, she fought the urge to cry out again as she has done almost every night in the past week just to awake Derek with a false pretense of the ever long wait for her to go into labor. Breathing slowly she gave a wan smile at Derek sleeping peacefully next to her. She stifled another painful groan, but this time it felt different. As Karen counted the contractions they came in more intense closer waves. As she looked down she noticed the bed was wet..oh damn, she thought

"DEREK GET UP!"

* * *

_Theater is Love31:_

He was familiar to the shrieks she shrieked for the past week and as much as it scared him it brought him some hope that their little baby was soon to come in the world. Everything was ready and Broadway was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the newest member of that very big dysfunctional family. But when he heard her shout it was probably the moment that kept him up for the past 9 months coming ever so near.

"Karen...is it?"

* * *

_Valid Consideration: _

"YES she is coming!" Karen yelled out in between her breathing exercise.

A mixture of shock and glee was evident in his eyes at the ending chime of her voice.

"Derek? " she yelled more intense this time, wanting to gain his attention.

"Yes?" he answered still confused with what was happening.

* * *

_Theater is Love31:_

"GET THE CAR!" Karen shouts still breathing as she remembered.

"Karen we gave it to your parents when they showed up." Derek reassures her

"Oh yeah call a cab!"

She shouts as Derek reaches for the phone and gets a cab. As Derek is talking on the phone Karen looks at the scenery and see the lights of NYC being bordered with snow as she smiles remembering one time it snowed like that...

* * *

_Valid Consideration: _

BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK

Derek instantly got clammy when he heard a knock on the door, today was the day he thought...it was all or nothing.

Opening the door he greeted none other than Karen Cartwright in the flesh all glee..still the breath of fresh air.

"Hi Derek" she chimed while running in an instantly getting ready for another day of endless practicing.

* * *

_Theater is Love31:_

Of course Karen was a little nervous about going back to Derek's place ever since the couch call but she and Derek have grown to be friends ever since previews and she has noticed a change in him from day one.

"Hello love." Derek replied letting her in his apartment. Start off with something simple he thought.

"Did you get here alright the snow is bloody brutal."

He said and she looked at him with those big brown eyes that he grown to love. Love that one word just goes to the recent memory he shared with her and he had to show it soon.

"Yeah I hope nothing complicates anything tonight."

Karen replies with a smile. Was it just her or was she always drawn to when Derek's hazel-green eyes are locked on her. Eyes are the window to the soul but instead of a window it's just a reflection.

"We'll alright now just some new steps for "Never Give All The Heart" ready when you are?"

Derek said turning on the demo of the song as Karen's hand slipped into his sending a shock up him through her touch and beginning the practice. But what one was feeling...as was the other.

* * *

_Valid Consideration: _

"As a girl I lived in a million homes..." She tried to concentrate, but being that close to him sent a fresh wave of warmth down her spine. Goose bumps broke out of her flesh;she could barely breath ...barely think...all she wanted was to be closer.

She bumped into him unintentionally as her eyes stayed wide and unblinking dancing with his. He was magnificent, she thought still swaying with him forgetting her cue to sing.

"Karen?" he called, his voice sending tremors of electricity through her. he looked down confused and nervous, she had to force herself not to reach out and touch him, not to run her fingers through his tempting tousled hair that she loved...but every molecule inside of her screamed for his was a torture.

* * *

_Theater is Love31:_

"Sorry I-I-" she stuttered and a hint of guilt twinges in her memory of how this was Dev's favorite song and she still couldn't bring herself to what happened many months ago.

She was lost in her own world and it was scary for her because she wanted Derek in it with her. But she resisted the torture she wanted to get out of and just let her have one...touch.

"It's okay will just try again." He found her arm and just the grasp of it made him go mad.

So badly he just wanted to lose himself in her but it was the fear that overtook him...the fear of losing her.

"As a girl I lived in a million homes. So I would always keep to myself. And my lessons were learned form the stories and poems, I would steal from a library shelf."

The way they danced drive them both in greed for each other and as Karen sang Derek's heart melted as hers was breaking.

"Yes, the books like the Roots. Weren't mine to keep. But the words weren't left behind  
And I think of them all and I can't sleep. And a direc- poet who read my mind."

Her mouth stumbled out feelings that have been bottled and so did her eyes, as Derek watched those big brown eyes begin to cry.

* * *

_Valid Consideration: _

She was stupid...this thing she wanted between them would never work...yes he was handsome and charming, but it was Derek she was talking about. Her hands involuntary pushed Derek away, the sense of lost filled her; she did not want to be close to him or she wouldn't be able to contain herself. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her up to his height, but she looked away refusing to succumb to the want and need in her.

"Karen what's wrong? did I hurt you?"

He asked worry hidden in his voice, even now she was beautiful..but the sight of her crying those eyes..that quiver in her body. He leaned in slightly as temptation took hold of him. Her lips where soft against his...she returned his kiss as tears sprang from her eyes. His arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She took a hard grip on his shirt, almost ripping it with her strong grasp. He knew this was wrong, but it felt so right. He would do anything to shield Karen from the evil world he had experienced..but if he was with her all he would bring is pain. No one, not even the sweet essence that is Karen would be able his on the verge of insane attitude. But he was over it when she was this close..he would never hurt her.

* * *

_Theater is Love31:_

She finally came to...Derek was all she needed. This kiss was what brought her up from her very own spell. She grew because of him, grew strength and hunger and the hunger she was experiencing was for him. The tears were still falling but now she felt in cloud nine with the presence of him.

He never wanted to let go. She didn't either. His fear faded away she wanted him as much as he wanted her and his arms locked her up so he could have this intoxication that was her finally all to himself. Derek felt as if he was on cloud nine with her and how the revel he has now that he has found someone looking for him as we was looking for her.

The kiss stopped and she could hear the breaths in sync as she looked up at him.

"Derek" she whispered

She couldn't figure out anything else to say she was speechless

"Karen"...as was he.

"I just couldn't help myself I'm sick of keeping this bottled up." She cried as she looked down but only her chin to be brought up by his smooth fingers

"As am I."

He smiled and she smiled back as he wiped away the tears in her eyes and the snow falling was reflected off of her shiny skin but then he couldn't anymore as they were enveloped in darkness.

"Oh bloody hell!" He cried as she laughed and found a light in the room...an eternal flame.

* * *

_Valid Consideration:_

Well that ruined the moment, she thought as the reason for why they where in the darkness (in more ways than one) hit them. Power outage.

"It must be the storm" Karen states a little worried as to how she would get home.  
Sensing her conflict right on cue, Derek offered her to stay the night

"Well I'll set up the bed for you, and I am a true gentlemen will take the couch" he said with much exaggeration.

'Well how kind of you..young... handsome man." She says playing along. "But really I am a guest I will take the couch" she really did not want to sleep in Derek's bed, in fear that she would never want to leave.

"Well I cant let you sleep on the couch, if i am here..we both wont fit" he says later realizing what he was implying.

"Then I get the couch and you get the floor" she said awkwardly

"Okay.." he responds not sure if it was a joke or she was serious.

* * *

_Theater is Love31:_

They talked for the rest of the night and confessed something big about one another:

"Karen I-I-should tell you that I-um what I said in Boston meant that I-oh bloody hell I'm not good at telling women I have feelings for them."

She smiled as tears streamed down her face and knew what as a dream became a reality...through calm and crazy Derek realized Karen was all he needed. She gave up on her fear and kissed him right after and she felt whole again with no heartache.

"Derek I have felt the same since you said that in Boston." she said as they smiled at each other and began there many nights of falling asleep on each others arms.

END OF FLASHBACK

Karen woke up not in her bed...but in a hospital bed her hand entwined with Derek's. She looked over at him at his smile.

"Remember last time it snowed like this?" Derek smirked

Derek smiled as he led there hands to rest where there child was growing.

"I thank god everyday for that snowfall. Looks like he is at it again, the night we start and the night we expand."

* * *

_Valid Consideration: _

I feel another sharp pain down my back and I know ...  
It's time.

And Derek can sense it too, as he yells for the Doctor to come in.

"Well you are fully dilated...any minute now you will have the urge to push, but remember to know your limits." Said the tall blonde pixie cut Doctor.

"Derek...I'm scared" whispers Karen almost in audible.

"Love I'm scared to, even more so than you..if that's possible. But, rest assure I'll be here and wont let you go." His words of comfort gave her the strength she always was there and that only he could unlock.

* * *

_Theater is Love31:_

Karen squeezed in a kiss with Derek and could feel tears stream down her face.

"Are you ready daddy director?" she whispers before another pain hit her.

"AHHHHH DEREK YOU ARE NEVER GETTING NEAR MY BODY EVER AGAIN!"

Derek gives a soft laugh "You are one funny gal love."

"Okay push." The doctor says as Karen does what she commands and squeezes Derek's hand.

"Bloody hell when did you all of a sudden get this strength?"

"Just now giving birth to your daughter!"

* * *

_Valid Consideration: _

"Well that makes sense...but remember breath...in and out...in"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP DEREK I SWEAR I WILL MAKE IT HARD FOR YOU TO BREATHE, THEN YOU'LL NEED TO REMEMBER.." yells Karen startling all of the nurses and doctors in the room.

"Ummm if I'm not interrupting... you need to give this push all you got." States the nurse in fear she will get yelled at.

"Okay...phew...one...two..." Karen mumbles dwindling in and out of consciousness.

"Love stay with me come on one more push" says Derek, helping her get into position and wipeing her face that is full of tears.

* * *

_Theater is Love31:_

"Come on Karen your doing great." The nurse says as Karen regains consciousness but feels weak.

"Derek I can't I-I." Karen startles as Derek wipes more tears

"Karen our Ann wants to meet you." Derek smiles

"Ann that's beautiful I love you Der-AHHHH"

"Okay are we ready?" the nurse says as the couple nod

"1-2-3!" And Karen squeezes her eyes shut as her mind races with vivid images.

She sees when she first me Derek, ever rehearsal with Derek, every kiss, every morning she woke up by his side, the proposal, the wedding, the revelation of her pregnancy and when she opened her eyes she could see blurriness but hear an unfamiliar sound like the coo of a dove...the cry of a child...her and Derek's little miracle.

* * *

_Valid Consideration: _

The little miracle that opened another door of their new found happiness.

"Shes here" whispers Derek as kneels down to my bedside and rubs comforting little circles on my hand.

"Can I see her? I want to see her" i say more weakly than intended.

"Of course you can love. Nurse please can I get my...my ...our daughter" it felt strangle saying those words for the first time, having that sense and urge to protect both of the most important people of my life.

As the nurse brought over our daughter I felt a river..no an ocean of tears streaming down my face. "Derek..I..she...Ann...my baby..our baby" i say trying to say the words that describe my feelings.

"I know she is beautiful just like her incredibly talented mother" says Derek as the baby begins to cry

"And a bit grumpy like her daddy.. aren't you honey? " Karen questions her little baby Ann while giving her kisses on her forehead.

"Well who wouldn't be after that performance?" Ask Derek " I mean she put up a fight"

* * *

_ Theater is Love31:_

"Derek that was just scene one. Her whole life is going to be our show."

'My favorite show." Derek smirks and there baby stops crying.

"Derek..." Karen says as she motions her hands and hands Ann to Derek. Derek accepts his arms and in them is his little girl.

He is overcome with emotion he can feel his eyes water. Derek never had the thought he would have two people that meant so much to him. He loved that feeling. Derek felt a grip tighten on his skin and could see his little Ann yawn and flutter her eyes. Her mothers eyes.

"She looks so much like you Karen...she has your eyes."

Karen looked over and smiled. It had been roughly almost 3 years since she first met Derek and she never would have seen herself baring his child married to him but it was she loved. And she gave him all her love.

Broadways princess was introduced to her family blood and not and she batted her eyes and yawned the whole time not having a clue of the gift she was too everyone around her. She shed new light on her father and joy on her mother.

It is an act of love someone so small can give.

* * *

_Valid Consideration: _

"My little Ann...your a star just like your mother...although i hope your not a heart breaker like her..." Derek gives me a mischievous grin at those last words.

"Derek!...little Ann you'll just have to get used to your daddy saying silly things, but we both know he's not right..don't we?" She says in a high pitched tone.

"I can already see it...me having to watch my back..between the both of you i will get enough drama. Hmm...i have to start preparing for every little bloke that tries to be with my daughter...they're going to get it...i wont be as easy as your dad was on me, heck I'll will hunt them down if they ever hurt you my little Ann.." says Derek in a daunting serious tone

* * *

_Theater is Love31:_

"Derek one step at a time. Ann Elizabeth Wills will have the agility her father has to fight off blokes like you did for me." Karen says with a smile.

"Ann Elizabeth Wills will have the good we both have in her." Suddenly their little Ann started to cry. Derek got a little worried at first but then settled his daughter into his wife's arms and she looked down on her daughter and began to sing:

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world"

Ann fluttered her eyes and even though ever so sensitive could hear the angelic voice of her mother. She fluttered her big brown eyes at her mother and father and cooed in happiness.

"Give her 2 years until she memorizes her first musical." Derek smiles

"I gave her thirty seconds until she was wrapped around your finger."

"Me to." Derek smiled as he gave Karen a kiss and repeated so with Ann

"Well Ann Elizabeth Wills you have got so much to offer the world and your mother gave me a precious gift...love."

"If it weren't for you Derek you wouldn't have given me the best gift...a family. You me and little Ann."

The couple smiled the whole night through because they gave each other love. The best gift possible with the eternal flame burning bright.

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys yes my partner in crime clearly summed it up hope you guys enjoyed. Cartwills became a family :)**


	3. Angel of Music

_**A.N. Hey all you CARTWILLS shippers! We are so close to SMASH it's stirring the blood in our veins. Ok before I go all crazy this chapter is dedicated to all you lovely reads who send out positive reviews and suggestions. Thank you very much and enjoy :)**_

_**theaterislove31**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Angel of Music**_

Her big brown eyes widened as she looked up into the white sky and she feels the snowflakes kiss her cheeks and get caught in her curly brown hair. She felt lost in her own world, where everything was perfect, she was with her family and she had her friend with her. Only 7 years old and she is as wide eyed as her mother however clever as her father. Anne Wills was one of a kind. She just stared into the abyss longing for her family but her dreaming got cut off short when the bell rang. It was back in her classroom where she worked and dreamt all to herself.

"We'll hello everyone I'm Miss. Gabble and I'm your supply teacher today."

She knows how this goes, the boys act crazy, the girls try to join and Anne just sits and dreams.

"Anne Wills, is Anne Wills here?"

"Here! Sorry mame." She says as the class laughs and she blushes of embarrassment.

"Does your father happen to be named Derek?"

She knows how this goes many young women try to see her dad like how her mommy sees him but it gets annoying after awhile.

"Yes and just to let you know, my mother's name is Karen Wills. And they love each other very much."

The teacher gives her a little stare before replying "We'll then we will see about that."

"What do you mean Miss-"

"Alright everyone get your books out and we will be going through the parts of a play today."  
Anne could recit these in her sleep and she loves the fact about that. Although she just wishes she could have her real teacher back. This one was seemed like as her daddy calls them "pitiful".

* * *

"Love I am going to pick up Anne early from school today is it alright if i take her by the set?"

"Derek I don't want Anne getting accustom to leaving school early."

"Love it is just one time, you know she has been complaining of not seeing you lately." confessed Derek  
"Really my baby?..err okay but explain to her that she cant always be leaving early." quipped Karen as she hastily said her good bye.

* * *

"Derek?" Karen said before her husband went out the door.

"Yes love?" He could see tears begin to form in her eyes and he always hated when either her or his daughter cried.

"Am I a good mother?"  
Before Karen could even flinch Derek takes her in his arms

"Of course you are Karen. Why would you say something like that?"

"Ever since I got Christine I see her maybe twice a day. I feel terrible how I'm not there for her. She's going through a lot and I don't want her to think me not being there is normal."

"Karen the fact that's he said that shows how much you mean to her...mean to us. It will be something she will like. Better than a pony."

Uh oh Karen thinks to herself. One time she did let slip about wanting a pony when she was younger. And Anne said she just wants to be like her mother.

"Ok yeah but one time the next time I'm worried she will fall more behind."

"Karen she's 7 and has the brain of a 10 year old."

"She is very smart for her age."

"And kind. Thank god she didn't get my attitude yet."

"We'll that's what makes you headstrong after all I still am your muse."

Hearing those words Derek grins and captures his wife's lips.  
"See you soon Ms. Daeé." Derek says as he walks out the door with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Does anyone know this play?" asks Miss Gabble

"I know I know pick me" fussed Anne

"Anyone no?..Okay it is called-"

"Alice in wonderland...my daddy directed the Broadway show!"

"MISS WILLS! you will not yell or talk until you are called upon" snarled Miss Gabble.

"But you didnt call on me!" whined Anne

"Miss Wills is that back talk I hear?"

At that very moment a certain director walked in "Anne Elizabeth Wills! do not disrespect the teacher!"

"Daddy! I didn't mean..I mean..Sorry Miss Gabble."

"It's alright my little pumkin...and who is this lovely man?" purred Miss Gabble

* * *

"This lovely man is taking his daughter out early because my wife would like to see her. It has been approved by the principle." Derek sneers as Anne runs behind him.

"Well you don't have to go just now Anne was just about to tell us about your directing."

"No you were about to tell me off because I knew the answer and shouted it out." Anne says as she peers from behind Derek.

"Oh no sweetheart I would never yell at you." She replies sounding very soft and sweet.

"But you did." Derek and Anne say in unison.

"We'll how about I-I" unfortunately she gets distracted on how well Derek looks with his shirt clinging tight to him and his dark persona attracting her.

"You know what I get the picture. Have a nice day and by the way I won a Tony for that play so I think it was valid for her to reenforce my ability as a director."

Derek looms down at his daughter and she has a puppy worried look on her face but Derek just gives her a wink and off they go. Few steps away Anne looks over her shoulder and does what Derek would do if he were her age...stick her tongue out.  
3 hours ago

* * *

"Daddy does Mommy really want to see me?" asks Anne, now that they are out in the bustling streets.

"Yes she actually told me that she misses you lots!..Now lets go or we will miss the train!"

"Daddy can we go see the tree and walk by it?" asks Anne all timid like,

"Sure sweety" says Derek while carrying Anne down the steps

"Daddy"

"Yes anne?"  
"I don't like the train"  
"Why not?" questions Derek  
"Because it smells like old man" whined anne "and feet"  
"Well that is New York for you" laughedDerek

* * *

"Maybe that's why broadway doesn't get recognized as movies...the smell to rehearsal smells gross." Anne says which makes Derek laugh a little.

Thinking he never use to laugh until Karen came in his life. Now look what happened. Almost eight years ago they were blessed with Anne, healthy and happy. Derek's wish came true because she got her mothers looks...especially her eyes. He looks down on his daughter who is asleep on his shoulder and he twirls some of her bouncy brown curls in her hair. Not long after her eyelids begin to open and they feel the impact of the train stopping.

"Anne, sweetheart, wake up."

"Are we here?" She asks.

"Yes come on." Derek says as he takes her hand and they walk out of the tunnel only to be seen entering a parade of cameras.

"Daddy why do they follow us all the time? Can't they just get pictures off the Internet?"

"Because they nothing else to do with their life."

"We'll I want to be like mommy when I grow up so I know what to do for my life."

* * *

"We are here!" pants Derek after dodging and weaving his way through the papz

"Oh i love it!" squealed Anne

"It's beautiful isnt it?"

"Yes daddy!"  
" Now that you remind me what do you want for Christmas Anne?"

"Hmmmmm I would like.. a pony!...mommy told me she always wanted a pony..."

"Anne we are not getting a pony"  
"Why not ?" wines anne  
"because we got you a puppy last Christmas remember?"

"Well Daisy needs a friend, and she has to be a pony!"states Anne in a matter of factually way in which we cue the eye roll from Derek.

"Dad mom says if you roll your eyes too much they'll go to the back of your skull."

"well your mom is wrong..I mean right..I said right"

"OOOooo I am telling mommy" she smiles as she drags out the last words

"Young lady you will tell mommy nothing!"

"Why not? you said to never keep secrets from people you love."

"You may have got your mothers looks but your getting your fathers personality" mutters Derek  
in a baffled expression Anne points out "Isn't that a good thing? You are a nice daddy."

The sudden rush of love he feels causes a tear to begin from his eye.

"Daddy are you crying agian? Mommy told me that when you cry I have to give you a hug, well do you want a hug daddy?"

Before he replies Anne hugs him and before this moment can get anymore cliche someone yells "MOVE your in the way!"

* * *

"Daddy he looks angry!" Anne cries in fear.

"We'll I don't think you want me to get angry so let's get out of here!"

"Hey buddy get your a-"

Before they could hear another second of the rude mans rant, Derek scoops up his daughter and the run through the streets of NYC. From flashes to taxis the encounter everything.

"It's mommy!" Anne squeals as she points up to a billboard with Karen as Christine and the phantom.

"Did the phantom get her yet?"

"I don't know but we will soon find out." Derek says as he puts Anne down.

"Anne come with me." Derek says as he takes her little hand and they walk around to the back.

"Daddy won't we get in trouble?"

"Not a bit sweetie they gave me access to do this"

"Ok but if you get caught ill bat my eyes for them and cry...mommy taught me how to do that."

* * *

"Well mommy taught you well..and you would abandon your father?" asks Derek

"I wouldn't abandon you, I would just blame it all on you...after all I am just a child" poses Anne.

"Your right about that..smart girl."

Anne blushes as they make their way into the theater and see a scene on stage.

Derek motions for Anne to be quiet "This is the part where Christine meets the phantom for the first time"

"I know daddy! Ooo i like this part!" chants Anne with glee

"Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side. Guide me. Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, Master."  
Anne mouths along and Derek takes a look at her

"Sorry dad"

"Sorry for what?"

"For singing along..i know i am too small, but it doesn't hurt to dream"

That was adorable, he thought to himself.  
He smiles and kisses her forehead

"If it weren't for dreams I wouldn't have seen you."

Then suddenly the music climaxes as the Phantom sings  
"I am your Angel of Music. Come to the angel of music...  
I am your Angel of Music. Come to the Angel of Music..."

"Is mommy your angel of music dad?" She whispers  
"She's more than that Anne"

* * *

Suddenly Karen enters the mirror as the scene progresses and they are gone.

"Alright that was well done guys lets get you two out and we will take a fifteen." They hear a voice and not long after Anne's face lights up as she sees her mother come out of the mirror. Then she goes to a sprint.

"Mommy!" She squeals as Karen turns around and her face brightens up as her daughter leaps into her arms and her husband walks slowly behind. What more could she ask for?

"Baby I missed you so much." As Karen spends around with Anne still in her arms and she is overtaken by the sound of her laughing. Finally she puts her down and smiles at what everyone calls her mini me.

"How was school?"

"The supply was mean to me but very nice to daddy."

Karen smiles faintly and looks up at her husband. Where she can clearly see why the teacher behaved as she did.

"I can see why." Karen flirts as Derek walks over and kisses his wife. Anne stands there giggling unit she notices a shadow from behind them of someone she knows.

"ERIC!" She says and comes running up to the young boy her age. They embrace and his father takes off his mask and smiles at the two.

"What happened to the disfigured side sir?" Anne asks the phantom.

"Well it's just tech so I don't have to worry." They all look in one direction and see the director calling him up.

"Eric why don't you give Anne a tour I trust you with this. But if you lose Karen's daughter..."

"I know dad she will faint. Come one Anne!" The young boy shouts as he takes her by the hand and whisks her backstage.

* * *

"Have fun you two!..But not too much!" yells Derek

..

"Where are we going?" asks Anne catching her breath

"To a secret place..it's just the back near where they have the food trucks and stuff" whispers Eric in a reassuring manner

"Oh okay"

"Where are you two going?" ask's Jasmine the makeup artist for Christine

"To have an adventure!..Or eat food!" both kids say in unison

"Okay but don't be wondering out back okay?" she scolds both the kids

"Okay" they nod

"Eric can i put makeup on you?" asks Anne getting ready with a brush she found.

"No makeup is for girls!" states Eric

"But your dad wears makeup!" objects Anne

"That's different silly that is stage makeup!"

Anne taps her chin with the brush "well then let me put stage makeup on you then!"

"Oohh okayy" wines Eric

..

"Done!" as Anne is saying this she claps and begins to jump around

"I better look like a pirate you said you would make me look like a pirate.." as Eric get's up to look in the mirror he lokks more like a racoon runover by a tractor thrown into a pile of mud then a pirate.

"Anne!" he gasps

"Well you are hansom either way Eric" clarifies Anne.

As both kids chase each other around they hear a faint sound, Anne is the first to walk out the back door and notices a man on the ground. "Mr., what is wrong?" she asks a little weary

* * *

The man is tall, tanned skin and from what Derek calls "sod" as Anne has heard so many times. He tuns slowly but not fully.

"Nothing to worry about little girl."

"Are you sure mister..."

"Suandarm. Dev."

Anne has a flashback for a second when she first heard that name. She remembered hearing it when Derek was on the phone with her aunty grace. She remembered him sounding worried and that must mean he is not a good person.

"Ok sir well have a Merry Christmas." She replies hoping to lighten up the mood. But before she tuns around she feels something hold her arm and she turns around to see the man grasping it. Not long after he kneels down and looks into her eyes.

His heart almost skips a beat its been about 8 years since he'd seen Karen. He knew she got married to Derek and within a year later he read that they were excepting a child. It drove him into madness on how someone who is known to be cruel get everything Dev wanted. He sees her eyes in the child and he can feel the goosebumps from her skin onto his clamy palm. Such a resemblance, maybe thus as his chance.

"Where is your mother?"

"Sir can you please let me go. I don't know you." Anne stutters with tears streaming down her face.

That not being the answer he wanted to here, anger erupts and he shouts.  
"WHERE IS KAREN?"

"Please sir let me go!" Anne screams one last time before Eric comes out after wiping away all his makeup. He sees Anne and the man and quickly takes action.

"Hey mister that is not how you treat a lady!" Eric says as he goes up to Dev and kicks him in the shin.

"Ow!"

"RUN!" Eric shouts as he grabs Anne's hand and the run back inside with Dev on their tail.

"He's gaining on us." Anne cries. As they make a sharp turn around the corner and approach the group of adults panting and Anne tear streamed face. She clings herself onto her mother and father not long after the both bend down and wipe away her tears.

"Baby what happened?" Karen says comforting her daughter as Derek stands up and his eyes lock onto the man who just scared his daughter.

"Take the kids away from here." Derek whispers to a stage hand and he escorts the two away as the loving couple gaze at the source of fear.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"demands Karen

"I came to see you." purrs Dev in the most ill mannered way

Derek storms up  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?"

"Your? So it's true. You did move on"

Karen raises her hands up in emphasis "Dev for gods sake that gives you no reason to ambush children."

"ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS? Karen does NOT love you! Its been 9 years! GET OVER IT!" yells Derek as his rage has met the boiling point and he lunges towards Dev..that is for last time he thought.

As Dev gets up the fight intensifies

"Derek please!" yells Karen

"It's your fault..she would't have left me if you hadn't snaked your way into our relationship!"

grits Dev inbetween his teeth as he has Derek pinned on the floor.

"It's not my fault YOU couldnt keep it in your pants! You ruined your realationship!" Derek reverses the roles as Karen yells"ENOUGH!" and they both separate. At that moment the phantom and security guards hold back a delirious Dev and Derek says:

"Unlike you I valued Karen, I didnt damned anything from her, because you see that is what real love is about and I didn't know about that till she came along..your just filthy scum for not realizing her value"

* * *

"Her value is nothing but sleeping around and producing minions of your own.  
If it weren't for me there wouldn't be your daughter and You would be  
some old sick man who is nothing!"

Infuriated Karen pushes her way and looks Dev right in the eye. Dev attempts to smile at her but before his lips even pursue it she slaps him across the face

"If you get anywhere near my family again...you will be sorry."

"She's beautiful Karen."

"Do you want me to tear your head off Dev?" Derek sneers

The phantom and few other security guards carry out the delivers Dev and Karen feeling relieved that he is no where near her family embraces Derek and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Nine years and he still doesn't get it." Karen says as they let out a small laugh

What they don't see is their little girl with tears in her eyes...terrified of what she witnessed. Without hesitation she runs in the farthest direction and doesn't even bother to look back. She makes her way into the costume room and curls herself into a ball with tears streaming Down her face.

Eric looks for his friend and Can't find her. Without any other option he runs onto the stage and almost crashes into Derek.

"I can't find Anne!"

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her?" choursed all three of them  
"Where is she?ANNNNNE?!"Karen feeling a bit light headed and before she knows it..light out

Derek kneels down to his wife and then looks up the phantom

"Please get her help I have to go looks for Anne!" Cries Derek

"I'll come with you to!" insists Eric

As Derek goes looking for Anne in another direction, Eric sees little black smudges on the wall..ANNE he thought to himself, he follows her finger prints and sees her crying in the corner.

"Go away!" yells Anne

"What happened!" blurted Eric

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

On that note Eric sits down next to her and does what his mom does whenever he feels sad, he gives her a big hug.

"That that man said is not true..they are just stupid grown ups..you know the evil kind that the crowd boos for" Eric reassures.

"I know what he said is not true but i never seen my daddy that angry before"blubbers Anne.

"Well you see anne...when a boy likes a girl he will do anything to protect her..."well at least that is what my dad says"

Anne gives him a tighter squeez and lays and trys to wipe her tears away.

"Well it was scary"

"I know it was but your dad just wanted to protect his honor..like in plays and stuff"

"I guess he did..but i don't want to ever see him like that again!" she tries to hold back the tears but they come running down.

"It will be alright anne"

...

Meanwhile  
"Is she alright?"

pressed Karen still a bit woozy from the fall, the thought of her little girl..her baby getting hurt..or lost was unbearable

"Why don't you look for yourself love"

motions Derek as he grabs her steadily by the waist and they both walk over to where the children are at being careful not to be seen.  
Karen looks and sees the similarities  
"Oh my"

"Remember that moment love?"

"Of course I do"

"What does this mean for me then?" Derek says looking a little worried

"Derek she's seven and he is her only friend you know how those kids are at her school."  
"Ugh remind me never to never go in her class alone again. Supply teachers flirting with me."

"We'll if you can handle me kissing two men every night on stage then I think we are ok."

""I love you Karen"

"I love you to Derek"

* * *

While the two grown ups were lost in their own love, Eric finally got his friend to smile. But he knew something else that makes her happier.

"Anne remember the song we always sing when we are down." Eric says with a smile.

"Yes what has that got to do with what happened?" She asks

"We'll it's a place better than what just happened ill start..." Eric clears his throat and sings softly

"There is a castle on a cloud" Anne laughs as she joins in with her friend.

"I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud."

Eric quietly stops but so Anne doesn't notice so he can hear her sing the rest.

"There is a lady all in white holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and she's soft to touch. She says Cosette I love you very much."

While her soft voice easily makes Eric smile she has attracted more ears than his.

"I know a Place where no ones lost. I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed. Not in my castle on a cloud." Eric joins in for the last6 words and not long after the two start giggling unknown to what wheels turned in a performer and directors heads

* * *

"Aww my baby!" Karen is bawling her eyes out as the little song reminds her of how she used dream of being on broadway.

"Why are you crying?" ask Derek  
she motions towards the kids and tries to speak

"My baby..adorable...an angel..when did she grow up?"

"I have to admit it was heart warming and boy do those kids have the chops"says Derek with pride radiating from him.

* * *

"I never thought in my wildest dreams I would have her. She's perfect in every way Derek. I'm so glad we have her." She says as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I thank god every night for you, her and our little family."

Before they could go on any longer they hear a faint sound.

"Is anybody there?" Anne asks

"I want to see my baby. Lets go." Karen says as she takes his hand and leads him into the little room.

"How are you two holding up?" asks Derek

"Fine " says Eric proudly.

"Daddy!..Mommy!" chants little Anne while running to give them a hug.

"Are you alright my little baby?" Karen asks wiping the tars off her daughters face.

"Mommy! I told you I am not a baby.." Anne states

"Well you'll always be my baby" Karen says kissing her daughters forehead.

"Hi madam" smirks Eric

"Hi..and thankyou for saving my little Anne" Karen says.

"No problem,whenever there is a damzal in distress you can count on me" smiles Eric.

* * *

"I'm not that! I just don't like mean people." says Anne

"Ok sweetie" Karen says and kisses her forehead

Not long after Eric's father comes running in

"Ready to go Eric?"

"Yes dad bye Anne and Mr and Mrs Wills." He says as they walk out of the room.

"Let's get out of here don't want the phantom snatching up another girl." Derek says as he tickles Anne but she doesn't laugh but a tear goes down her face.

"What's wrong darling?"

"What If he comes back? I'm scared he is going to hurt us and I don't like it when your angry daddy."

"It's alright anne, i will never let anyone hurt you" reassures Derek

"Baby it will be okay" smiles Karen as she gives Anne a kiss on the nose

and they all walk off with Anne in between them as they swing her back and forth,but before they are about to leave Anne hears Eric and his father talking.

"She's a really nice girl Eric"

"I know dad I'm just trying to figure what her dad did to win Karen over that man so I can do the same."

"There's a time for everything son and I think she won't forget it either."

Anne looks over her shoulder and smiles to Eric.


End file.
